Bittersweet Angel
by selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. 'She's your duty, Dimitri, you can't turn your back on that.' 'I told you what would happen if I let myself love you, Roza. I'm sorry' Rose realizes exactly why she and Dimitri can never be together, in a very painful way... Please R&R!


_We were in an abandoned warehouse, why, I don't know. Lissa and I made our way through the top floor keeping as low and quiet as possible as to not attract any unwanted people. We didn't know how we had gotten there, and we didn't know who we were running from, but we did know one thing._

_We were being followed._

_Suddenly, Victor Dashkov loomed before me. He was coming closer and closer, steadily making his way towards Lissa and myself. She cowered in fear as he grabbed her, crying out for me to help her. But I couldn't. My hands were tied._

_Quite literally, they were._

_I was trapped. Somehow in the minute that he had grabbed a hold of Lissa, I had been tied down and now Lissa was being dragged away before me, Victor Dashkov looking back at me, his eyes saying that he'd get me too. I felt a warm hand close around my wrist in a comforting way and looked up, knowing that it couldn't be..._

_Dimitri._

_That warm feeling of relief that I got whenever I saw him coursed through my body, but at the same time, so did anger. "What are you doing," I cried out in frustration. "Go after them."_

_He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I can't do that Rose."_

_That was an unacceptable answer. Someone needed to save Lissa, someone needed to stop Victor. What was Dimitri doing? "Why not?"_

_"Because, Roza," he said, breaking our isolation rule that he had been so careful to maintain and reached out to touch my check. "You're in danger, I need to protect you."_

_"What?" This can't be possible, Lissa needed me. "Then at least untie me, let me go and help her."_

_"No."_

_"What do you mean no?" Tears started sliding down my checks. We were going to be too late, Victor had gotten away by now, I was sure of it. "You're her guardian, you have to protect her."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not!"_

_"Because I love you, Roza. And I can't bear to see you die." He reached out to me once more, running a hand through my hair. "I have to protect you," he said, resting his forehead against my own._

_I shook my head. As much as I would have loved being with him like this in any other circumstance, now was not the time. "You have to protect Lissa," I countered, closing my eyes and revealing in his touch._

_"I have to be alive to protect Lissa," the warehouse we were in started to shift, it was melting away before my closed eyes, I could feel it. "And if you die, I won't be able to go on." It had completely disintegrated by now, leaving Dimitri and myself out in an open field._

_"You have to try. You have to save her."_

_"I can't, I need to save you," he massaged my wrists where the ropes were digging in._

_"She's your duty, Dimitri, you can't turn your back on that."_

_"Love comes before duty, Roza. I told you what would happen if I let myself love you. I'm sorry." And then he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me. It was better then I had remembered, lighting a fire that started from the top of my head and went to the bottom of my toes. I lost myself for a moment, lifting up my still-tied hands and slipping them over his head and around his neck._

_Lingering in this kiss, it would have been so easy to just stay there with Dimitri, the man I loved and forget all about my troubles. But I couldn't do that, I had to save Lissa. With tears running down my checks, I broke the kiss and whispered "I'm sorry."_

_I barely had time to see the confusion on his face before I twisted my hands and snapped his neck._

_Giving the man I loved with all my heart one last kiss, I laid him down in the grass and took off running through the field, my hands still tied together. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I had to find her, to save her._

_I needed to be where Lissa was._

_Because I was concentrating so much on moving towards Lissa (wherever that was), I paid zero attention to my footwork, and it was for that reason that I tripped and suddenly found myself eating dirt._

_Pushing myself up onto my hands, I saw that while I was now covered in dirt, the thing I had tripped over was... a body._

_Lissa's body._

_Letting out a cry of anguish, I gathered her in my arms. Lissa's eyes were wide open in terror, her skin very pale as she herself was very dead. "No," I cried out. "No!" I was alone now. Dimitri was dead, I had killed him to save Lissa, but I was too late._

_What had I done?_

_"It's all your fault."_

_I spun around quickly to see a younger looking Victor Dashkov standing there, grinning down at me. I looked with tired eyes, hating him more then I've ever hated anyone, and yet hoping that he would kill me too._

_"You are the reason that she's dead, that Dimitri is dead." He began pacing around us. "If you had just left him alone, they would both be alive now. But it's your fault. You killed them. You are to blame."_

_He suddenly vanished, but his words were still hanging in the air, and I knew that he was right._

_I killed them._

-----------------

I woke up that morning as my face hit the floor.

Having rolled out of the bed in an effort to get away from that nightmare I had just had, it was no wonder that I had eventually fallen, although I will admit that the first thought I had was _Damn, I'm going to get a bruise._

And then the dream came back to me.

As each moment from the dream rushed its way through my subconscious and into my memory, my heart sank lower and lower. Frantically, I searched through the bond to make sure the dream was just that-a dream. Relief flooded my body as I realized that Lissa was still asleep in her bed, dreaming of Christian.

Normally, that would be entirely too awkward for me but for now, I was cool with it.

As I sat on the floor clutching my blanket I realized that this was it. This was a sign. Dimitri and I could never be together. He was my bittersweet angel, always mine in thought, in dream, but never in reality.

The floodgates opened, and as the tears poured down my face I recalled that perfect dream kiss, before I was forced to snap his neck.

* * *

So this is my first fic for Vampire Academy, one of my favorite series, lol. I hope you all liked it, and I hope to find time to write some more oneshots for this!

Just so none of you get the wrong idea, I am completely a Dimitri/Rose fan! I love them to death, and I can't wait to get the third book so I can find out what happened to them!

Now finish up the RER please: you Read it, Enjoyed it, so Review it... and I Love it!

Lurve you all,

-Selene


End file.
